puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:PetitionAccount
=Accounts, Billing, and Doubloons= Please peruse the following frequently asked questions - if ye still need assistance, we'll be happy to provide it at the bottom of the page. How to Purchase Doubloons/Subscribe You can purchase doubloons with real money, or with Pieces of Eight in-game. Select the SHOP! button, then Doubloon Exchange to buy from other players using Pieces of Eight. See the doubloon exchange documentation for the documentation explaining how to use the Doubloon Exchange. To purchase doubloons using real money, or to subscribe, select the SHOP! button, then Buy Doubloons! or Subscribe! to go to the billing page. This shows the different ways to pay, and the prices. It costs at most $10 a month to subscribe, and if you purchase more than one month at a time you get a discounted rate. Doubloons range from 20-25 cents a piece depending on how many you wish to purchase at a time. Why do Doubloons cost so much, and why are they needed? Doubloons are the way that we pay for running the doubloon servers, as there are no subscriptions needed. You can buy them with game money if you prefer! See the Doubloon FAQ for more information. Doubloon costs at the Doubloon Exchange are determined by the prices at which players make offers to buy and sell. See here for the documentation explaining about the Doubloon Exchange. How do I earn PoE? Check the notice board on an island for navy missions to practice the ship puzzles and earn Pieces of Eight. When you've tried out the different ship puzzles, swordfighting, and rumbling, you can take a job with a crew and help them pillage the high seas - check the Voyages tab on the noticeboard for crews that are hiring! You can also see the notice board by selecting PLAY!, then the Notice Board button. Refer a Friend I referred a friend, but did not get Rogue Marks after they made the first purchase. * Has anyone ever played Y!PP on your friend's computer? * Did they make their account on your computer? If the answer to any of the above questions is yes, you will not get a reward. The reason behind this is to eliminate the chance of people referring themselves to get the rewards. I answered no to all of the questions above, and I still don't have my reward. *You may not have claimed your bonus. Check your "Ahoy!" tab in-game for a box that allows you to claim your reward. I have a question about a billing problem. Ocean Masters are not able to advise regarding billing issues as they do not have access to the billing system. If you have questions regarding billing that are not answered in the Payment FAQ, you may contact us using the Support Form - please set the subject to Billing Inquiries, include your account name, and as much detail as possible about your question or problem. We will reply as soon as possible. Banned/suspended Please do not ask about bans in petitions. If it is a temporary ban, simply wait until the time is up then type in the condition exactly as it is shown and click/tap Accept. A petition or complaint will not help in a banning case, nor will getting friends of the player to plead on his or her behalf. It is not appropriate to post in the forum discussing bans. The only way to appeal a ban is if the owner of the banned account requests a review of their case using the Support Form - please set the subject to Banned Accounts, include your account name, and as much detail as possible about your question or request. We will reply as soon as possible. Information about Passwords You are responsible for the security of your account. Make sure to review the suggestions to keep your account safe in this page, choose a password that others cannot guess and do not write it down or tell it to anybody for any reason. If you think that somebody may have guessed your password, you can change it from your Account page. You can ask for a new password to be e-mailed to you, or request a list of account names registered to your e-mail address, from this page. How do I make another account? To create a new account for Puzzle Pirates, create a new pirate in your Yohoho! client. If you have just installed the client or launched it for the first time, it will automatically display the create a pirate screen. If someone else has already played Puzzle Pirates, you will need to click/tap on Create new pirate and account on the top, left corner of the log in screen. Additionally, any computer that has had an association with a banned account will not be able to create a new one without contacting support. For further instructions, with images, see: http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Create_a_new_account Question not answered? Category:Official Documentation